The Myst Journey
by mg115ca
Summary: This is me on Myst. The first chapter is a prolouge. First story here. R&R Be brutal.
1. Getting the Book

Chapter 2  
Getting the Book  
After I finally got my science homework done, I went looking for a birthday gift for my friend Alexis on e-bay. She liked old stuff but not like antiques. Think 50s-80s. Anyway I found an old eight -track player and it was really cheap, like 7 bucks or something. So I bid on it and I won. About a week and a half later I got a moderately large package in the mail. I opened it and took out the eight-track player and wrapped it. Then I picked up the box to put in the garage (I'm kind of a pack rat) and I heard a thump, like there was something else in the billion little pieces of Styrofoam. I dug around for a few minutes hoping that there wasn't another piece of the player I forgot to wrap. I wound up with about twenty pieces of Styrofoam in my hair and a book. It was about the size of a small hardcover dictionary, with metal on the corners and no title on the side. Then I noticed I was holding it upside down. When I flipped it over I saw it's one word title: Myst. 


	2. Linking through

Chapter 3  
Linking Through  
When I flipped open the book I saw a weird Arabic looking language. I flipped through the whole book but didn't see any English words or pictures in the whole thing. Right then I heard my dad calling me. I set the book on my desk where it stayed until; a month later, it fell off my desk in an avalanche of papers, pens, CD-ROMs, other books, magazines, bookmarks, (author pauses in order to inhale) pencils, cassette tapes, staplers, three hole punches, tape, flashlights, floppy discs, computer manuals, doodles, takeout menus, IOUs, pocket knives, playing cards, post cards, (author pauses in order to inhale again) book-on-tapes, headphones, tape players, CD players, post-it notes, a rubber band ball, some super balls, and photos. I picked up the book and started paging through it. By now I had forgotten all about it. Now as I was paging through it, I noticed two of the pages were stuck together. I pulled them apart trying not to damage the ancient feeling paper. Both the pages were blank except for the picture about an inch from the top of the right hand page. The picture was of an island with a forest at one end and a mountain with a tower on top at the other end. Then my jaw fell open and hung somewhere around my waist. The picture was MOVING! I nearly dropped the book. I lifted my hand to touch the picture, to see if it was real. The second my finger made contact with it, I felt my hand being drawn into the picture. It felt as if my molecules were coming apart. I then felt myself get sucked into the book. 


	3. The Island

Chapter 4  
The Island  
I landed on a wooden surface. I'm not sure if landed is the right word. I just suddenly felt the wooden surface beneath me. I lay there for a few minutes; eyes closed wondering what the heck happened. Then I let out a small "owww." and opened my eyes. I shut them again because the sun was shining right in my eye. I then noticed the sound of water. Maybe I was on an Island, or something. I rolled over and opened my eyes again. I saw grass on a slope. I rolled back over, glancing upward to avoid the sun's glare, I saw lots of trees, like I was at the edge of a forest. I stood up and looked around. I was on a dock with a sunken ship sitting in the water to my right. A strange switch was on top of a pedestal in front of me. I flipped it to see if it would do anything. It didn't. Up the stairs to the left of the switch was some sort of statue with huge gears. Behind me was a forest. And to the right was a door built into the slope. There wasn't a handle though so I thought it might open from the inside. I walked up to the gear statue thingy. There were two gears; one on it's side, and another stuck halfway into the ground. Another switch thingi was up here too. I flipped it and nothing happend just like down by the dock. I went back down the stairs and along a walkway on top of the slope with the door. To my right was a huge moutain with a small tower on top and a small domed structure at the base. Just about then I realized something weird was going on. 


End file.
